Lovers In Collision
by Tania-Terror
Summary: The Gallagher's are a wealthy family from the north side of Chicago. The Milkovich's are from the south side and struggle daily to keep the crumbling roof over their heads. Neither family would ever know the other if it weren't for two adventurous boys and one chance encounter.
1. Chapter 1 - Wavelength

**Chapter 1 - Wavelength**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> wavelength |ˈwāvˌleNG(k)TH|

noun

1 Physics _the distance between successive crests of a wave_

* * *

><p>It was an early October morning. The sun had fully risen and shined brighter this day but Ian Gallagher's room was rather dark. He lay in his bed with the covers pulled tightly over his head, refusing to emerge. Ian was waiting, but he didn't know what for. His family lived in the north side of Chicago and had more money than they knew what to do with. His relationship with his parents, Frank and Monica, was unstable but he had a close bond with all his siblings. So, what was Ian Gallagher lacking? How long had he felt this way? He couldn't quite tell. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room was abruptly kicked in.<p>

"Ian, let's go! Gonna be late for midterms!" his older brother Lip shouted. He was already dressed in the navy blue school uniform and adjusting his tie. Lip approached the bed and pulled the covers off of Ian and turned to the large window in the room, opening the curtains to let the morning light in.

Ian groaned loudly in response and squinted at the harsh sun.

"Hey, I haven't been helping you study your ass off for nothing," Lip reminded him.

"Ok, ok…," the younger Gallagher sighed.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Lip inquired, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, just been really stressed out lately," Ian replied vaguely.

"Don't worry, you're gonna ace those exams," Lip said with a smile and a pat to Ian's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," Ian returned the smile, reassuring his brother. Though his smile was forced, Lip didn't seem to notice.

"And," Lip continued with excitement, "Frank and Monica are off gallivanting in Paris, or wherever the fuck, so we've got that Halloween party tonight."

"Halloween's not even for another couple of weeks so why are we having this party again?" Ian groused.

"Because it's an excuse to get wasted, and you of all people really need that," the older boy sympathized.

Ian chuckled. His brother's not wrong.

"Hurry up, you've stalled enough. We leave in twenty," Lip said with another pat and rushed out.

Ian ran a hand through his fiery red hair and finally decided to take on the day, thinking he'd stop by a diner to at least grab coffee.

* * *

><p>In the south side of Chicago there was a beaten old house, one of many in this ghetto. But in this particular house lived Mickey Milkovich. Currently, he was half asleep on his stomach and sprawled out on his bed with an arm dangling over the edge. He woke suddenly at the sound his phone produced on his dresser, alerting him he received a text message. He rubbed a hand over his face and retrieved his phone.<p>

"where the fuck r u"

"Shit," Mickey cursed. He looked at the time on his phone. It was nearly noon and he was late for his deal - his drug deal that is.

Mickey quickly searched his cluttered room for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering with a shower. He then put on a hooded jacket which contained his wallet and stash of blow he was about to sell. Mickey opened one of his dresser drawers which was filled with various guns and other weapons. He decided it was better to be safe than sorry just in case his client gave him any shit for being late. As he left his house he lit up a cigarette, took a drag and wondered why it was so bright this cool, fall day.

As he reached the location of his deal, a spot underneath where the L train ran, Mickey lit up another cigarette. He hoped his buyer decided to leave but then saw the doors of a car with tinted windows open. Mickey took a long drag from his cigarette and stood up a bit straighter, adopting an intimidating stance.

Three men emerged from the car but only one advanced towards Mickey. The man was taller, bulkier, but that didn't worry Mickey. He'd been in many fights with guys bigger than him and handled a few trips to juvie just fine. But this guy brought his friends along and that made Mickey a bit wary.

"You're late," the taller man grumbled.

"I got what you came for," Mickey said, taking out the bag of narcotic substance.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," the customer replied and looked back at his two buddies standing by the car.

Mickey sighed, clearing his throat. "Look, how 'bout I give you a discount. That make you happy?" he offered, eyeing all three men carefully.

The man grunted in response and exchanged only half of the agreed upon price for the dope.

Mickey raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything as he didn't like the odds of three to one.

There were no parting words as the man simply walked back to the others and drove off.

"Fuck…" Mickey huffed in annoyance. He didn't like to be cheated on a deal but given the circumstances, there wasn't much he could do. Nor was he sure he really wanted to anymore. He'd gotten sloppy on these deals, never bringing his brothers for back up and sometimes he even forgot to bring a gun. Mickey had grown tired of this game, tired of this life but he wondered if it were possible to change since it was all he's ever known. He stood in place with his thoughts for a moment when his stomach growled.

He was a bit late for lunch so the diner Mickey stopped at wasn't that busy. He was glad, Mickey didn't want anyone delaying his order. He pulled out a stool and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you, assface?" His younger sister Mandy asked curtly, walking up to him.

"Douchebag, just get me some fuckin' waffles and coffee. I'm fuckin' starving," he answered back.

This was normal for the two Milkovich siblings, insults were really their way of showing affection for the other.

Mandy placed the order and poured her brother a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Mickey stated.

"Whoa! Did you just thank me? Are you ok? Are you sick or something?" Mandy questioned sarcastically as she reached out to feel her brother's forehead.

"Fuck off," Mickey spat as he swatted her hand away.

Mandy wanted to ask her brother what was really going on. She had noticed subtle changes in Mickey for a while now, like how the longer their dad was in prison, the more relaxed Mickey seemed to be. Not that Mandy wasn't glad their father was locked up again, just there was something different about Mickey's demeanor lately. He was quieter, like he was always thinking or planning. Like he was locked away himself and wanted to get out somehow. But Milkovich's don't talk about their feelings, especially Mickey. So she decided on a different tactic.

"Some north side kids came in earlier. Heard them talking about a party tonight. Wanna crash it?" Mandy asked slyly, handing her brother a plate of waffles.

"The fuck would I wanna be at a party full of rich, self-entitled assholes for?" Mickey rhetorically asked before stuffing his face.

"C'mon, you're not the least bit curious how the other half lives?" she posed the question with a smirk on her face.

Mickey only shrugged.

"Alright, meet ya back at home after my shift," she chimed, turning to another customer.

Mickey understood what his sister was trying to do for him, grateful they'd always been able to communicate with as little words as possible. He finished his waffles and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>No, I'm not gonna make Ian bipolar (that's too depressing and this is already inspired by one of the most tragic love stories ever written haha), he's just full of angst, as this whole fic will most likely be.

Follow me on Tumblr for previews to the following chapters: tania-terror . tumblr . com


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Middle

**Chapter 2 - In the Middle**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Jimmy Eat World ~ "The Middle"

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just try your best, try everything you can._

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mickey was settled on the couch in his living room, idly going through tv channels and nursing a bottle of beer when Mandy came home.<p>

"I'm home, fuckface," Mandy declared, briskly going to her room.

"The fuck is all that?" Mickey called out, motioning to the clothes she carried.

"Come see," his sister answered.

Mickey rolled his eyes but followed anyways.

Mandy dumped the clothes on her bed but then separated them so they lied side by side, carefully smoothing out all the wrinkles. One of the pieces was a black cocktail dress with a square neckline and a hem that was modest but not conservative. The other pieces formed a suit that was comprised of an ivory, buttoned shirt, black slacks, and matching jacket.

"Like I said, the fuck is all that?" Mickey repeated.

"It's for the party. It's masquerade themed," his sister replied.

"And who'd you steal this shit from?" Mickey chuckled.

"No one!" Mandy said defensively. "Guy at the dry cleaners owed me a favor.

Mickey raised an eyebrow suspiciously but kept quiet.

"Got these too," Mandy said, handing him a masquerade mask.

"I changed my mind, this is fuckin' gay," the older Milkovich protested.

Mandy snorted. "You're one to talk."

"Fuck you," Mickey retorted.

Mandy had recently approached Mickey about his sexuality. That is, if approached meant blurting out "I know you like cock" in the middle of the first breakfast they shared once their father Terry was hauled off to prison for the something-hundredth time. Mickey was so taken aback by his sister's blunt words he didn't know what to say, he couldn't even deny it. He just stared at her from behind his coffee mug. How had she figured it out? He was so careful. But when Mandy looked up to meet her brother's gaze, she smirked and laughed lightly. Mickey downed the rest of his coffee and cleared his throat, relieved that was all that transpired. If Terry ever found out Mickey is gay, his life would surely be over. Mickey wasn't even certain he could share this information with his brothers.

"Maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams," Mandy teased, nudging him in the side.

"You're so fuckin' annoying sometimes, I swear to god!" Mickey growled in frustration. Though, he still went to take a shower to get ready for the night's excursions.

* * *

><p>The party had just begun and Ian was still in his bedroom getting ready. He was wearing an expensive, light grey, silk suit and fumbling with his tie. He was about to give up when his uncle Clayton walked in unexpectedly.<p>

"Uncle Clayton, what are you doing here?" Ian exclaimed, worried what his uncle had to say of the party.

"Relax, Ian. I won't say anything to Frank or Monica," Clayton reassured him. "I admit, it's not something I condone too often but you kids just finished your midterms. Maybe you deserve a break."

"Thanks," Ian said with surprise in his voice. His uncle had always been soft on Ian but letting him host a party where there would certainly be underage drinking was a first.

"Anyway, I just came to visit," Clayton stated. "But since you're otherwise preoccupied, Lucy and I will stay in the guest house. We - I have something rather important to discuss with you."

"Sounds serious," Ian noted. "If it's that important, you can talk to me now."

"No, no. Go on and enjoy your party. But first, let me help you with that," Clayton said as he reached for the unfinished tie around Ian's neck.

"I can never get it right," Ian commented.

Clayton chuckled softly. "There, all done."

Ian smiled at Clayton and reached for his white, masquerade mask, turning to leave for the party downstairs.

"Hey, Ian," Clayton called just before the door closed.

"Yeah?" Ian responded, standing in the doorway.

"Have fun tonight," his uncle encouraged, though his tone was rather solemn Ian detected.

"Sure," he said, puzzled by his uncle's change in mood. Ian didn't comment and went to join his siblings and friends at the party.

A moment later, Ian's aunt Lucy joined her husband in Ian's room. Clayton took a few steps towards Ian's dresser and lifted up a framed portrait of Ian's kindergarten graduation.

"Did you tell him?" Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow. Let him have one last night of normalcy before I change his life forever and inform him I'm actually his father," Clayton replied.

"What did you just say?" Lip interrupted. He had been looking for Ian, only to stumble upon a dirty Gallagher secret.

Clayton and Lucy looked up suddenly at Lip. "Lip, you can't," Clayton pleaded.

Lip was silent for what he thought felt like hours. "If you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend," he finally said, too overwhelmed to acknowledge what he'd just learned.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Milkovich siblings had just managed to jump the fence into the Gallagher's property.<p>

"Ow, fuck!" Mandy cursed, landing right on her ass. "Not quite the entrance I was hoping to make."

"Bitch, get the fuck off me!" Mickey yelled as he shook his sister off his legs. He had landed face down on the pavement.

"Shut up, loudmouth!" Mandy whispered harshly, not wanting to get caught sneaking in.

"This party be better fuckin' worth it," Mickey remarked as the two rose to their feet.

"Is this worth it?" the younger sibling asked, holding up a plastic bag with a few joints in it.

"Lucky they didn't get crushed," Mickey appreciated.

They smoked two of the blunts, their high quickly making them forget the painful fall, and headed inside the luxurious Gallagher home. The pair stayed together at first, also getting drunk at the bar and talking a lot of shit of all the privileged youth present who took what they had for granted. Neither brother nor sister cared if anyone heard them, which was pretty evident from some of the glares they received. But now Mickey was left sitting at the bar alone as his sister was hauled off to the dance floor by some pretty boy. At least, Mickey was certain he was a rich, stereotypical pretty boy had he been able to the the guy's face. He tore his eyes away from the two, grossed out by the scene of his sister grinding up on her dance partner. Mickey then remembered he needed to use the restroom.

After relieving himself, Mickey made his way to a small walkthrough resting area. It had two leather couches seated back to back in the middle of the room and was dimly lit, except for the large fish tank at the back wall which encased the room in a blue light. Their was a family portrait hanging on one of the walls that caught Mickey's attention. The portrait was of the three eldest Gallagher siblings and their parents but the picture had been taken when they were much younger. One of them was only an infant and cradled in his mother's arms. Mickey supposed the baby had just been born.

Mickey sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very out of place in this great mansion. He marveled at how different this world was from his own. He'd meant what he said when he talked with his sister earlier. These north side kids had no idea how good they had it. And though Mickey would never admit it out loud, he wondered for a few fleeting moments what it would have been like to be born into this life as he stared at the photo before him. He sighed again, making his way to the fish tank.

The tank contained various tropical fish. Mickey observed a strange orange one, he didn't know the names of tropical fish, carefully and followed it with his eyes as it swam further back. He didn't notice right away but their was someone seated behind the tank. Mickey jolted back in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I'm so excited to start writing the next chapter. They're finally gonna meet!  
>Gonna focus on Ian's pov in next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading and follow me on Tumblr at tania-terror . tumblr . com for previews. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweetness

**Chapter 3 - Sweetness**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I've been listening to a lot of old school Jimmy Eat World while writing these last two chapters lol. It's also very fitting as much of this chapter is pure fluff. Might wanna grab a box of tissues in case of nosebleeds haha.

The story's really about to get going now! Are you ready? ;)

* * *

><p>Ian was hiding behind a fish tank. He felt slightly embarrassed avoiding his own party but he needed to take a break. It seemed everyone wanted a moment of his time for something or other and he had enough. He couldn't hide in any of the bedrooms since that's where people would look for him first so he decided this was best for now. Ian lazily watched the fish swimming back and forth when he noticed someone - a boy - enter the room.<p>

It didn't seem like the boy was looking for anything or anyone in particular so Ian didn't make himself known right away. Ian watched him intently as the boy studied the first family photo Ian was in. He took in the other boy's appearance, a few inches shorter than Ian, pale skin, dark hair, and he looked really good in his suit even though it was a typical black suit sans tie. The ebony mask the boy was wearing was adorned with raised floral patterns and a similar black fabric outlined the edge. Ian tensed when the boy made his way to the tank.

That's when he saw the brunette's eyes. They were the most magnificent blue orbs Ian ever had the pleasure of looking upon. Ian's chest began to ache as if a violent force struck him within. He hadn't noticed but Ian stopped breathing, only finally gasping for air when the other boy at last spotted him. Ian stood up quickly, just as alarmed.

The two locked eyes immediately. They held their gaze on each other, refusing to look away for what seemed a lifetime.

Mickey studied Ian's face, or rather his mask. It was asymmetrical and lustrous white with similar patterns to his own. The taller boy had hair a deep shade of red but it was his green eyes that Mickey was lost in.

Ian was the first to move, reaching up to remove his mask as he wanted a better look. Mickey instinctively did the same. Ian leaned forward and pressed a hand against the glass. He smirked and sheepishly looked down then back at Mickey as the other boy raised an eyebrow at Ian's gesture. Ian at last slowly made his way around the tank to stand face to face with the other boy.

"Hey," Ian said, barely above a whisper. "I'm Ian."

"Mickey," his voice just as low.

"Uh, um.. are you… do you wanna…" Ian stumbled miserably over his words.

"Ian!" came a voice, thwarting Ian's attempts to formulate a complete thought. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" his older sister Fiona groaned.

"I- uh," Ian couldn't answer.

"Come on!" Fiona cut off. "That Sarah, Sally? Whatever, the girl you took to the debutante ball wants a dance with you," she informed her brother, tugging him away by his arm.

Ian could only look back at Mickey desperately, silently pleading he'd have a chance to learn more about the boy besides his name.

"Hey, what are the two of you doing here?" Fiona asked, spotting Debbie and Carl. "I told you to stay upstairs and look after Liam."

"He's asleep!" Debbie notified her older sister, defiance in her voice.

"Well, go make sure that he stays asleep!" Fiona answered back.

"This isn't fair!" Carl yelled. "You always leave us out of anything fun. It's bullshit!"

"Hey!" Fiona shot Carl a warning glare at his use of profanity. "Ok," she began again more calmly, "what if I swipe one of Frank's credit cards for you guys when he and Monica get back?"

The younger siblings looked at each other for a moment then back at their sister. "Sure!" they happily complied and went back upstairs to attend to the youngest Gallagher.

Ian had remained quiet during the small fit. He never understood his family's obsession with meaningless drama. He was also distracted, still staring at Mickey as the shorter boy stared back at Ian.

Fiona wasn't aware her brother was looking at anyone but nonetheless she quickly grabbed his arm again, remembering he owed someone a dance.

Once again, Ian was torn away from the object of his desire. Mickey followed Ian, almost as if he didn't have a choice in where his legs were leading him. He was compelled and he didn't care. Unfortunately, he finally had to stop in his tracks. He made way for the bar again when Mickey saw Ian on the arm of a girl in a sparkling, lavender dress.

Though Mickey really had no interest in women, he considered the girl quite pretty. Her dark purple mask contrasted with her dress which was a bit shorter than Mandy's and had a sweetheart neckline; and her auburn hair fell down over her bare shoulders in tendrils. Mickey felt a slight twinge of jealousy as she and Ian began dancing to a slow song. However, when Ian looked over at him and rolled his eyes clearly uncomfortable, Mickey knew he had nothing to worry about and chuckled at the taller boy.

Mickey watched the two amusedly as Ian's facial expressions became more and more vexed. When Mickey turned his head absentmindedly, he noticed Mandy looking for him. She hadn't seen him yet and Mickey didn't want to leave without spending more time with Ian so he hid behind one of the large pillars in the room.

"Goddammit," Mandy cursed under her breath. Not able to find her brother, Mandy huffed in annoyance and decided to look elsewhere.

Satisfied his sister gave up the search, Mickey reappeared from behind the column only to have lost sight of Ian. His eyes scanned the room frantically but Ian wasn't there. Frustration boiling inside him, Mickey abruptly turned on his heel to leave the dance floor. He nearly collided with a particular redhead who was smiling at him.

Ian took Mickey by the hand and led him quickly to the backyard. It was quite expansive with a maze at the center that separated the main house from the guest house. The maze was tall and a healthy green with bright red roses poking out in various spaces and twinkling lights surrounding the border. The pair sat down at one of the cement benches on either side of the entrance to the maze.

Both boys scanned each other's faces. Ian noted that Mickey's eyes were a paler blue than he thought, the sapphire light from the fish tank earlier obviously altered their color. Somehow, he figured their natural color was much more suiting. Ian glanced down at Mickey's lips then back into the other boy's eyes, silently asking for a kiss. The redhead bit his bottom lip lightly then reached with a hand to gently tug at Mickey from the back of his neck. Mickey's hands quickly drew up to Ian's shoulders, holding the boy back from making contact with his lips.

Ian furrowed his brows. Though, his frown instantly dissipated into a smirk when he noticed the words "FUCK U-UP" tattooed on Mickey's knuckles.

"There a story behind these?" Ian asked. He took Mickey's right hand into his own, observing the tattoo.

"Some other time, huh, Firecrotch," Mickey eluded.

Ian chuckled at the nickname. Then with eyes shut, he kissed each knuckle and lightly nuzzled the "K" on Mickey's index finger. Mickey was sure his face was as red as Ian's hair. Never had anyone performed such a romantic gesture for him, not that he gave them a chance.

"Uh, I never - I've never… done this," the brunette informed.

"Oh! We don't have to that now," Ian reassured.

"No, I meant kiss. I'm not a virgin, I've been with girls!" Mickey said defensively.

"Girls?" Ian asked in surprise as his eyebrows shot up. "Haven't you ever been with a guy?"

"Few times," Mickey admitted.

"But you've never kissed anyone?"Ian questioned.

Mickey only shook his head in response.

"Let me be the first," Ian requested. Silently he also craved to be the last.

Mickey gulped and nodded just twice.

That was all the confirmation Ian needed, finally pressing his mouth firmly to Mickey's. The brunette moaned on contact. A swirl of emotions danced inside every part of his body. The kiss was electrifying, waking Mickey up from a deep sleep he didn't know he was in. He hadn't expected to react this way and he suddenly felt overwhelmed by his feelings. Mickey broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You're a good kisser," Ian said, breaking the silence.

Mickey licked his lips and looked over at Ian, unsure what to say.

"Can we, maybe…" Ian began, "do that agai-".

"Yeah," Mickey cut off as he initiated the kiss this time.

He wondered how he'd gone his whole life without kissing anyone but doubted it would be as good as kissing Ian. He ran a hand through Ian's hair and held him in place by the back of his head. Ian brushed his tongue lightly over the older boy's lips in response. Mickey almost pulled back in surprise but forced himself not to, instead choosing to open his mouth and allow Ian's curious tongue in. Ian let his tongue explore Mickey's mouth, hungrily trying to taste every inch. His tongue massaged the roof of Mickey's mouth back and forth expertly which sent shivers up the boy's spine.

The world seemed to drift away as the two melted into each other. Time and space ceased to exist for a few precious minutes, though it felt like an eternity to Ian and Mickey. They would have stayed there on that bench just kissing for as long. Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted.

"Ian! You out here?" Lip called out in search of his brother.

"Fuck," Ian swore, pulling away from Mickey reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

I have some of this story outlined but still not sure how many chapters it'll take to finish so let's just see how it goes. I hope to update chapters within two weeks at most. If it takes me longer than that I sincerely apologize.

Made a new tumblr blog just for Ian x Mickey. Come follow me at i-like-em-sweet . tumblr . com for previews to further chapters.

As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Worlds Apart

**Chapter 4 - Worlds Apart**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Sorry about the late update, everyone! If you missed it on tumblr, my dog just had puppies so I've been really busy and sleep deprived from taking care of them. But I've updated now! So, without further ado, here is chapter 4. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Come on," Ian said to Mickey, leading him into the maze.<p>

"Ian?" Lip asked when he saw shadows moving just beyond the entrance to the maze. He followed them.

"Who's that?" asked Mickey.

"My brother," Ian answered, irritated.

Ian and Mickey turned a corner, then an other, going deeper and deeper into the maze. They stole kisses every few steps and laughed when Lip was just about to find them only to lose the pair again and again. They finally reached the center. Located at the center of the maze was a tall water fountain. Mickey had to laugh at the sudden change his night took.

"What?" Ian questioned.

"This, all this," Mickey began, "in the room, following you… kissing you."

"What about it?" the red head inquired.

"It's not me," Mickey stated with clarity. The moment he laid eyes on Ian, Mickey became someone completely unrecognizable. He felt things he never felt before, did things he never did - never even _thought_ to do them. This scared Mickey. His thoughts began to race and before he knew it, Mickey became angry with Ian. "I don't even know you," he spat.

"You could get to know me," Ian replied defiantly, stepping closer until he hovered over the shorter boy.

Mickey didn't answer, he couldn't. Nor could he move. He just stood there staring up into desperate, green eyes.

"Mickey…" Ian crooned cradling the sides of Mickey's head with both hands and pressing their foreheads together.

Again, Mickey was overwhelmed with strange and unwelcome feelings. But he continued to let Ian caress him, sighing as he reached to hold Ian by his wrists. Both boys had their eyes closed and stood with each other for a brief moment before they felt compelled to lock lips once again. This kiss was different. Their kissing outside the maze was new and exciting. This one was filled with desire, passion, burning them from the inside. Mickey knew he couldn't go back now. Despite his doubts and fears, he was kissing Ian again unbiddenly. There was at least some part of him that wanted this.

"Ian," Lip said, interrupting the couple when he finally found his brother. He glanced over at Mickey, eyeing him up and down and was completely unimpressed. "Party's over. Frank and Monica are back early."

"_You_ live here?" Mickey interrupted utterly dumbfounded. He knew Ian was north side but - he really lived _here_? In this _palace_?

"We have to go. Frank's pretty pissed and threatening to call the cops," Lip alerted. "Now, Ian," his voice slightly rising when his brother stayed silent and unmoving.

Ian nodded and started after his brother, but Mickey grabbed him by the wrist. Mickey didn't say anything though. He didn't know what to say. He'd just made up his mind to maybe give this thing with Ian a shot only to find out Ian's house was worth more than Mickey's entire life. It wasn't just the money though - yes, the fact that Ian's family came from really big money was daunting but it was everything else that came with it. Suddenly Mickey realized that his world and Ian's world were further apart than he could have imagined.

"I'm sorry…" Ian apologized as he shook himself free of Mickey's grasp.

Mickey kept silent as Ian walked off with his brother. He stood in place for a moment, alone. "Fuck…" he gasped. And for the first time that night, Mickey followed after Ian of his own volition.

As Mickey exited the maze, Ian looked back giving him one last apologetic expression.

"Who was that?" Mandy questioned, appearing almost out of thin air. "Also, where the _fuck_ have you been all night, shithead?!" she yelled, slugging her brother in the arm.

"What the fuck, Mandy?" he groused and then shoved her back by her shoulder.

Mandy huffed with exasperation. "Let's just get the fuck outta here before the fuzz shows."

Mickey nodded in agreement, eager to leave this place - and Ian - behind.

* * *

><p>"You know that guy's south side, right?" Lip asked even though he was sure Ian was already aware of the fact. "I mean, you saw his tattoos."<p>

Ian didn't say anything. Yes, he figured it out fairly quickly. The tattoos, the cheap suit, Ian knew Mickey crashed the party. He hadn't thought to comment on it when he was with Mickey because, honestly, Ian didn't care. What mattered was that Mickey was able to shake something loose within him. Ian felt more alive with Mickey than he had in who knows how long. This was it. What he had been waiting for, it was Mickey - he was certain of it.

Once inside, the brothers could hear Frank swearing up a storm beyond the doors to the custom made kitchen.

Lip stopped in his tracks before entering and turned to face Ian. "I don't know why you still haven't come out the rest of them," Lip said referring to their family. "Though I'm pretty sure Fiona knows and is just playing dumb. And, you know Frank and Monica won't give a shit either way."

"So it doesn't matter that I'm into guys as long as they're not _poor_, is that it?!" Ian snapped.

"Look, Ian," Lip began more sympathetically, "if it were up to me, you could be with whoever you wanted. But, it's not just that he's from the south side."

"What else is there?" Ian asked incredulously.

"He's a Milkovich," Lip stated plainly. "You don't even know his fucking name?!" he nearly shouted as he saw confusion cloud his brother's face.

"I knew his name!" Ian said defensively. "Just… not his last name."

"Jesus Christ, Ian," Lip huffed in disbelief when he finally crossed the threshold into the kitchen.

Frank was drunk. Frank was always drunk - and tonight was no exception. For the second time that night Fiona shooed Debbie and Carl to their rooms but she did so out of the need to protect her siblings whereas before she merely wanted to get rid of her bratty brother and sister. The bitterness she felt towards them earlier had vanished completely. She placed an arm around each of them, guiding them to safety and left her uncle and aunt to deal with Frank's wrath.

"Oh, you know I can't fly without something to take the edge off!" he tried to reason.

"Frank," Clayton began softly, "how about I help you upstairs, huh?"

"Get your hands off me!" he warned. "You're the one who let this go on while Monica and I were away!"

"The kids just wanted to relax a bit, have fun."

"Oh come off it, Clayton," Frank started, "I know what you're doing! What you've been doing since you learned the truth!"

"Frank, maybe now's not the best time for that, yeah?" Monica tried to calm her husband.

"Yeah, let's just talk about this tomorrow," added Lucy.

"He's trying to make me the bad guy! Turn them against me - turn _him_ against me!" Frank yelled and pointed at Ian who was standing next to Lip as the two quietly watched the shit show before them.

"I'd say you're doing just fine on your own turning us against you, Frank," Ian retorted as Fiona returned and joined her brothers.

"You ungrateful shit!" Frank yelled as he lunged towards Ian.

Ian braced himself though there was no need as the three adults were quick to place themselves between them.

"Oh, go on! Take him! He's not even mine after all!" Frank bellowed as Clayton held him back. "That's what you've been coming around for, isn't it? Fucking take him!"

"What?" Fiona gasped incredulously.

"It's true," Lip spoke at length. "I walked in on Clayton and Lucy talking earlier."

Ian was sure he froze in place. This should be good news he thought, not being Frank's biological son. But he didn't feel good - not if it meant he had to leave his siblings. "Is this really why you came here?" Ian finally asked turning to Clayton. "To take me away?"

"Ian… you can't possibly want to stay here," Clayton surmised. "If you come with us to New York-"

"Stop!" Ian cut off. He stared Clayton in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere," Ian said definitively and walked off.

"Wait, Ian," Fiona called out as she and Lip followed. They managed to get hold of him in a hallway.

"We're forgetting this happened, and we're not telling Debbie or Carl," Ian stated. "_You_ are my family."

Lip and Fiona exchanged looks of understanding. "Yeah, we are," Lip agreed. "But maybe you should think about what Clayton's offering you."

"Yeah, we'll always be a family. Doesn't matter where you live," Fiona reassured.

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said, barely above a whisper. Feeling defeated and more hurt than he's ever been by Frank's physical outbursts, Ian lashed out at his siblings. "Since you want me gone so bad, I guess I'll just leave now!" He shoved his brother and sister out of his way more forcefully than he intended but Ian didn't care at the moment. They wanted him gone? Fine, wish granted. He stormed out the front door, past the gates that circled his luxurious home, and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> In case you guys haven't figured it out, Clayton is Tybalt. Tybalt and Lady Capulet were having an affair (in the 90s film they share a kiss at the party) and I wanted to play with that in this chapter/story since Monica also had an affair.

Sorry again for updating late. I feel so bad! But you're all so awesome for being patient! :)  
>Follow me on tumblr at i-like-em-sweet . tumblr . com<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Hopeless Beach

**Chapter 5 - Hopeless Beach**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Title chapter taken from the song Hopeless Beach by Wrongchilde. Go listen to it, it's lovely. :3  
>Hope the longer chapter makes up for not updating in a while.<p>

Please see the notes at the end because I have much to discuss with you and I'm pretty sure you'll like it. :)

* * *

><p>"So who was that guy?" Mandy asked her brother as they approached the car they borrowed from their uncle Ronnie.<p>

"Hm?"

"That guy, the redhead. The way he looked back at you was… intense. Did you guys hook up or something?"

"No," Mickey replied plainly.

"That's too bad, he was hot." Mandy said, getting into the passenger seat. "What about the other one? They looked kinda familiar…"

"His brother, apparently."

Mandy smiled triumphantly. "So, you at least talked, otherwise you wouldn't have known that."

Mickey glowered at his sister as he started the car. "We didn't hook up. We just… made out a bit. That's all!"

"Since when do you just make out with, well, anyone?" Mandy asked in disbelief.

Mickey shrugged, turning a corner. "Just happened."

"You liked him," Mandy remarked.

Mickey remained silent. He had liked Ian - a lot, but he wasn't about to admit that to his sister.

Mandy seemed to sense her brother's tension so she didn't press the matter. "Oh, I remember!" she declared suddenly. "They were in the diner this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, confused.

"That's where I recognize them from. Wait - does that mean they live in that fucking mansion?"

"Yeah…" Mickey confirmed.

"Holy shit! Mick, do you know who lives there?"

"Beats the hell outta me. Who?" he replied when he halted at a stop sign and spotted someone running in his rearview mirror.

"The Gallaghers! That guy was Ian Gallagher!"

Mickey ignored his sister and turned around in his seat to see who was running behind them. "Ian…" he murmured as the redhead turned onto a different street. Without parking the car, Mickey undid his seatbelt and jumped out of the beater, bolting after the younger boy.

"What the fuck?!" Mandy yelled in confusion as she scrambled to get into the driver's seat. "Mickey!" she called out into the night.

* * *

><p>Ian ran and ran, until he arrived at an aesthetic beach in the north side. The beach wasn't very close to his house but that didn't matter. Ian's ROTC training helped him arrive fairly quickly and he wasn't all that tired or out of breath.<p>

Mickey, however, was certain he did more running than he ever has prior to this night. He had lost sight of Ian a few times but forced himself to keep on the redhead's trail, hoping he didn't fall too far behind. Mickey finally reached the parking lot of the beach and spotted Ian going up a lifeguard tower. He stopped to catch his breath and noticed a sign with some graffiti on it. "Welcome to Hopeless Beach," he read aloud. He scrunched his face up at an augural feeling growing inside him. Shaking his head, he made his way over to Ian.

Pacing back and forth in front of the tower, Ian kept reflecting on his dynamic night. The events following the party still vivid in his mind. Frank's drunken rage, though common, was something he would never become accustomed to, then Clayton's reveal and plan to whisk him away to New York where he lived. And Mickey… _He's a Milkovich_. Lip's words rang heavy through out Ian's thoughts. "Milkovich…" He tested the name on his lips. Ian frowned slightly, realizing the name sounded familiar although he couldn't quite place it. "Milkovich," he kept repeating, hoping to jog his memory.

_You don't fuck with a Milkovich, man_. This time, it was the words of their longtime family friend Kevin that reverberated in his skull. And like a dam bursting free, it all came flooding back to him.

The Gallaghers weren't always part of the north side elite. They were south side originally, once upon a time. And one day, when Ian was still a toddler, Frank came home and announced he figured a way to 'save' the family from poverty. But of course that was a lie. What Frank had really done was stolen The Milkovich's moonshine family formula and sold it to a very lucrative liquor manufacturer. When Terry and his brother Ronnie, the true creators, learned what Frank had done, they nearly killed him. They would have succeeded too if Stan, owner of The Alibi bar, hadn't called the cops. "You don't fuck with a Milkovich, man," Kevin had said when he retold the story after hearing it from Stan.

"Oh, shit…" Ian gasped, shutting his eyes tightly. "No… no, no, no! Not _that_ Milkovich. Not the family that terrorized, and probably _still_ terrorizes the south side citizens of Chicago. Fuck _me_, this can't be happening! Not a Milkovich… why did he have to be a Milkovich?"

Mickey could hear Ian rambling to himself as he approached the lifeguard tower as quietly as possible. "What's wrong with being a Milkovich?"

Ian spun around, surprised to see Mickey and unable to formulate any words at the moment.

"Better than being a Gallagher, we don't con people," Mickey spat. He had finally remembered the story told to him by both his father and uncle as he walked towards the redhead.

"So you know? You remember?" Ian asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"And I guess you're here to kick the shit outta me then," Ian presumed, hanging his head down in defeat.

"No," Mickey simply replied.

Ian abruptly gazed up at Mickey, eyes wide in astonishment.

Not that Mickey hadn't thought about it half way walking over to Ian. He also contemplated just leaving and going home to Mandy. But for the millionth time that night, and probably the rest of his life he thought, he followed Ian yet again. He just couldn't keep away from the damned redhead. And he thought it a pity to mess up that pretty face anyways.

"Not your fault your Dad stole from my family," he said at length.

Ian's face split into the widest grin Mickey's ever seen and it practically made his heart jump out of his chest.

"So…" Ian began, "what are you doing here?"

"Saw you running and I guess I kinda… came after you," Mickey answered, avoiding Ian's passionate green eyes.

"You followed me?" Ian smirked.

"Seems like I been doin' a lot of that tonight," Mickey answered honestly.

Ian's grin seemed like it continued to grow and Mickey wondered if the redhead's face ever hurt from smiling so damn much.

"Come up here," Ian invited, holding out a hand to Mickey.

Mickey gulped but took Ian's hand into his own despite his apprehension.

"Jesus, I can feel your pulse through your hand," Ian commented, tangling their fingers together. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't do this… usually."

"This?"

"This," Mickey repeated, "whatever this is, whatever this could be," he said, standing in front of Ian.

"So, you don't care that our families practically hate each other?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I don't really wanna think about that right now." Mickey laughed nervously. "_You_ alright? Why were you running?"

Ian sighed, looking away from Mickey and stared at the waves crashing on the shore. Still not looking at the older boy, Ian finally answered, "I'm not Frank's son."

"Shit… but isn't that a good thing?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

The corners of Ian's mouth turned up slightly in amusement. "Sort of… but Clayton, my real dad and Frank's brother, wants me to move with him to New York. And apparently, so do my older brother and sister."

"Double shit. You gonna go?" Mickey failed in his attempt to not sound too worried when his voice hiked up a notch at the possibility of never seeing Ian again.

"No," Ian said definitively. "Don't wanna think about it though," he said, staring into Mickey's ocean blue eyes. Mickey's eyes really did remind Ian so much of an ocean. They could be calm and soothing, or wild and raging, or full of want and passion, or some combination thereof.

Ian's undeclared staring contest had Mickey feeling overwhelmed again so he decided to break the silence. "Uh, so, neither one of us wants to be thinking 'bout anything. Got any distractions in mind, _Gallagher_?" Mickey asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Ian was smiling again, just like Mickey had wanted. "A few, _Milkovich_," Ian replied, mimicking the other boy's mocking tone at his last name. He licked his lips and slowly pressed them against Mickey's.

The older boy was quick to react and pulled Ian closer by the back of his neck. The kiss rapidly grew with intense emotion. When they finally parted, both boys were panting and rested their foreheads together briefly. Ian moved his kissing to Mickey's jawline and neck, scraping lightly at the flesh with his teeth. Mickey keened at the sensation, biting his lower lip. He pried himself free of Ian's mouth for a moment to stare up at the redhead. Ian's eyes were hungry, filled with romantic desire. Instinctively, Mickey reached up with both hands and gently pushed Ian's coat jacket off and let it fall to the ground. Ian eyed Mickey up and down for confirmation and when Mickey nodded Ian imitated Mickey's actions. They slowly unbuttoned each other's dress shirts. Taking his time with sex was not something Mickey was used to, yet he found himself continuously pushing his emotional boundaries for Ian anyway.

They had discarded their shirts and Ian was trailing kisses down Mickey's torso. He got down on his knees and stared up into blue eyes again as he undid Mickey's trousers. Mickey forced his gaze elsewhere before Ian took him into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, fearing that if he watched Ian's ministrations his heart would surely explode. He threw his head back in ecstasy and was soon panting again. Ian sensed Mickey's relief was close so he pulled away from Mickey before he finished. He rose to his feet and smirked mildly when Mickey whimpered. Their eyes locked as Ian leaned in to kiss Mickey gently.

"Let's move this somewhere else," Ian said, leading Mickey by the hand.

"Where?"

"Just under here," Ian answered as they crawled beneath the lifeguard tower.

"Kinda cramped," Mickey remarked.

"The better to cuddle you, my dear."

"Wow, you're lame," Mickey said as he lied down in the sand.

Ian giggled softly, removing his and Mickey's pants. He crawled over Mickey and supported his arms on either side of the older boy. Mickey hadn't said anything about being a bottom, but it seemed he didn't need to. Both boys acted on instinct, able to read the other without even trying. Ian bent down for another kiss but Mickey interrupted him.

"I haven't done this face to face before," he admitted.

"Anything else you haven't done?"

"Sure, lots of things. But I'm gonna use context clues and assume you meant things relating to sex."

"Now who's being lame?" Ian asked, rolling his eyes. "So, what is it?"

"I, uh… I've never given anyone a hummer. I could, if you want me-"

"Next time," Ian cut off with a smirk. "Right now, I just wanna be inside you."

"Ain't no one stopping you, Gallagher," Mickey encouraged.

Ian smiled pridefully and coated two fingers in saliva, making a show of himself for Mickey. He reached between Mickey's legs to start prepping him as he sucked along his neck. Mickey arched his back and held onto Ian's shoulders as the redhead's fingers worked inside him.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having so many of your first times," Ian whispered huskily. He withdrew his fingers from Mickey and reached for his pants to retrieve a condom. Unfortunately, there wasn't any lube at hand so Ian spat into him palm to sleek himself up after he rolled the condom on.

Mickey wanted to come up with a witty retort but was drawing a blank when Ian spat into his hand and thought he really shouldn't have found that to be so alluring. Mickey gasped when he felt Ian pressing into him. He looked away and shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"No, look at me," Ian whispered into his ear.

"I can't," Mickey insisted.

"Yes, you can. Look at me… Mickey."

Hearing his name dripping with ardor from Ian's lips, Mickey willed his eyes open and turned to look at the boy above him. He was met with scattered freckles and fervent green eyes boring into the core of his very existence. Of course this was the exact moment Ian finally began to move. Mickey mentally kicked himself. This kid was determined to play every trick in the book to make Mickey fall in love with him. And Mickey was falling. But it wasn't a trick, it wasn't a ruse, or a lie, or anything fake. Upon this realization, Mickey caressed Ian's cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ian eagerly responded by quickening his pace. Mickey moaned, breaking the kiss as Ian nipped at Mickey's throat. Ian hooked an arm under one of Mickey's thighs and moved in and out of Mickey faster still. Both boys groaned against each other as the height of their release approached nearer and nearer.

"Close," Mickey managed to gasp.

Ian nodded and unhooked his arm from Mickey's leg to stroke him to his peak. Mickey firmly locked his legs around Ian's waist and clutched at his back, certain his dull nails were breaking skin.

"Mickey…" Ian purred, calling Mickey's attention.

He looked into those fierce green eyes again and that's when it happened. That's when Mickey came. "Oh, fuck… Ian," he sighed. _He did that on purpose_ Mickey thought, but he couldn't even feign anger at the moment.

Ian came right after Mickey when he moaned the redhead's name. He lunged forward, hungrily kissing the boy beneath him as they rode out their climax. The kiss relaxed as both boys gradually regained their composure. Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey.

"Your face is so beautiful when you come," Ian whispered, still hovering over the other boy.

"Christ… I have no idea how to respond to you when you say shit like that. Do you just blurt out whatever's on your mind whenever you want?"

"Pretty much," Ian smirked. "Is that a problem?"

"I mean, it's just overwhelming as fuck is all," Mickey explained.

"Do you want me to _not_ blurt out whatever's on my mind whenever I want?"

Mickey mulled this over and bit his bottom lip before answering. "No…" he finally admitted. "I mean, you can say whatever you want. You don't have to change shit for me."

Ian was doing that thing with his face again. That thing where he smiles from ear to ear. It seemed to be contagious since Mickey was now smiling too.

"We should clean off," suggested Ian.

Mickey nodded and both boys looked around in search for their boxers. They crawled out from under the tower and Ian tossed the condom in a nearby trash bin. As they walked to the shoreline, Ian and Mickey playfully bumped into one another, refusing to not touch each other in some way. They discarded their boxers and leaped into the sea. The water was cool and refreshing against their skin. They swam just far enough to where the water passed the tops of their heads. Mickey dunked down into the water and was a bit surprised when Ian followed him to press their mouths together. When Mickey came up for air, Ian refused to part from Mickey's lips. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist to pull their bodies closer.

Mickey laughed and had to use both hands to pry Ian off. "If you don't let me breathe, I'll die."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, we sure as shit would not."

"Shut up," Ian retorted as he tried to dunk Mickey back down.

Mickey dodge Ian's efforts and they playfully began wrestling in the water. They were only in there for a few minutes but the world appeared to dissolve around them again, like when they shared their first kiss earlier that evening. Nothing mattered anymore except their time together.

"C'mon, let's go back," Mickey said.

"Giving up?" Ian replied sarcastically.

"Fuck off, I just don't wanna prune up like a goddamn raisin."

Ian couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, alright."

They headed back under the tower, retrieving and putting on their boxers on the way. They fell asleep there, wearing only their boxers, Ian slumping an arm over Mickey's torso and resting his head on his chest, a cool breeze passing them every few minutes. The cold air only made them curl up closer to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> There it is, chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. I know this wasn't the part for their first love scene but I couldn't just write _one_ love scene in this whole fic. And there's another reason I wrote it in sooner, which I'll reveal when the second one comes along.

And now, for some special announcements: First, some of you asked me not to write in a certain major event that takes place at the end of the original Romeo & Juliet and I felt like I should give the readers what they want. I'm pretty sure you can guess what that event is. ;)

Second, I've decided to write a 12 Part Gallavich Christmas series which will be titled 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas. I've already begun writing so I can start posting a fic per day beginning December 13 and ending on Christmas day. But, I've only got eight prompts so far, which is where you come in. You can send me prompts for the series via Tumblr (i-like-em-sweet . tumblr . com) if you wish. I don't really have any specifications other than it has to be Christmas related. I only need 4 more so if I receive more than that, it'll be on a first come first serve bases. However, if I finish the series in a timely manner, I'll be more than happy to write up the extra prompts. :)

And that concludes the end notes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
